FolkwaysAlive! Wiki
= What is folkwaysAlive!? = folkwaysAlive! — Honouring the Sounds of the People through Research, Education, Public Archives and Performance folkwaysAlive!, the University of Alberta’s partnership with Smithsonian Folkways Recordings in Washington DC, provides a home for the over two thousand Folkways Records donated to the University by company founder, Moses Asch. Building on this valuable collection, folkwaysAlive! houses a digital archive, provides research opportunities, and presents public performances that relate to and enhance the Folkways philosophy and traditions. Featured artists include Alberta’s Asani, Corb Lund and the Hurtin’ Albertans, and eclecTrip, as well as international guests such as New York’s Trio Tarana and Japan’s Pro Musica Nipponia. See the folkwaysAlive! home page = Courses in the Department of Music = = Ethnomusicology courses = Mandatory ethics training for graduate students All music graduate students must complete this training. See: * Ethics training for Music graduate students * Arts, Science and Law Research Ethics Board Summer programs * Study African arts and culture in Ghana! (AVAILABLE SUMMER 2013!) * University of Alberta Summer World Music Program Winter 2013 * Music and Religion (Winter 2013) (Music 464/564) Fall 2012 * Issues in Ethnomusicology (Fall 2012) (Music 665) * African Popular Music (Fall 2012) (Music 465/565) * Introduction to World Music (Fall 2012) (Music 102) Winter 2012 * Field Methods in Ethnomusicology (Winter 2012) (Music 666) * Music and Islam (Winter 2012) (Music 469/569) * Introduction to Modern Italian Musical Life: From Opera to Hip Hop (Winter 2012 - School of Cortona) (Music 365) Fall 2011 * Music culture as a social network (Fall 2011) (Music 466/566) * Introduction to World Music (2011) (Music 102) * Issues in Ethnomusicology (2011) (Music 665) Winter 2011 * Music and Documentary Filmmaking (Winter 2011) (Music 466/566) * Field Methods in Ethnomusicology (Winter 2011) (Music 666) * Area studies: India and South Asia (Winter 2011) (Music 467/567) Fall 2010 * Ethnomusicology of the Arab World (Fall 2010) (Music 468/568) * Introduction to World Music (2010) (Music 102) * Issues in Ethnomusicology (Fall 2010) (Music 665) Winter 2010 * Introduction to Ethnomusicology: Popular Musics of the World (Music 365) * Field Methods in Ethnomusicology (Winter 2010) (Music 666) * Music and Religion (Winter 2010) (Music 464/564) Fall 2009 * Issues in Ethnomusicology (Fall 2009) (Music 665) * Area Studies in Ethnomusicology (Music 465/565): Music of the Persianate World: Iran and Central Asia * Topics in Ethnomusicology (Music 466/566) Winter 2009 * Field methods in Ethnomusicology (Winter 2009) (Music 666) * Music and Islam (Winter 2009) (Music 469/569) * Introduction to Ethnomusicology (Winter 2009) (Music 365) Fall 2008 * Issues in Ethnomusicology (Fall 2008) (Music 665) * Ethnomusicology: India & S Asia (Fall 2008) (Music 467/567) * Music and Politics (Fall 2008) (Music 467/567) Winter 2008 * Introduction to Ethnomusicology: Music of Iran and Central Asia (Winter 2008) (Music 365) * Ethnomusicology of the Arab World (Winter 2008) (Music 468/568) * Field methods in Ethnomusicology (Winter 2008) (Music 666) Fall 2007 * Music and Religion (Music 464/564) * Issues in Ethnomusicology (Music 665) * Ethnomusicology and social network analysis (Music 601 reading course) Winter 2007 * Introduction to Ethnomusicology (Music 365) * Field Methods In Ethnomusicology (Music 666) * Music and Islam (Music 469/569) Fall 2006 * Introduction to World Music (Music 102) * Area Studies in Ethnomusicology (Music 465/565): Music of the Persianate World: Iran and Central Asia Winter 2006 * Music and Religion (Music 464/564) * Topics in Ethnomusicology (Music 566) = World Music Ensembles = * University of Alberta Middle Eastern and North African Music Ensemble (Music x48) * University of Alberta West African Music Ensemble (Music x44) * University of Alberta Indian Music Ensemble (Music x43) = Programs and advising for ethnomusicology students = short link: http://bit.ly/ethnoadvise The Department of Music, Canadian Centre for Ethnomusicology, and folkwaysAlive! support five academic degree programs within which a specialization in ethnomusicology and world music is possible: * Bachelor of Arts (BA), major or minor in music * BA Honours in music * Embedded Certificate in World Sound Arts (can be added to any bachelor degree program across the University) * Bachelor of Music (BMus), world music route * MA in Music, with concentration in ethnomusicology * PhD in Music, with concentration in ethnomusicology Academic schedule 2012-13 For prospective students * General information for all prospective students * General information for all prospective students in Music * Application checklist for graduate programs in Music * General information for foreign prospective students * Online application for graduate students * Undergraduate programs: Contact Rachael Robertson (780) 492-0602 * Graduate programs: Contact Heather Hindman (780) 492-0603 Please see the following sections also to learn about our programs. For current students Undergraduate programs relevant to ethnomusicology * Embedded Certificate in World Sound Arts(can be added to any bachelor degree program) (official Calendar listing) * BA, major and minor in music * BA Honours in music * BMus World Music Route * Courses Graduate programs relevant to ethnomusicology Note that graduate students begin with an interim advisor who serves to provide general mentorship and guidance on course and research related matters. By the end of the first year the program supervisor (or advisor, for the MA course-based route) must be selected, along with the supervisory committee (comprising two additional faculty members) for doctoral students. See the FGSR graduate program manual for more details on supervision. * MA with concentration in ethnomusicology * PhD with concentration in ethnomusicology * Academic area graduate courses * On enrolling in Thesis Credits * Graduate programs in Music * Course listing on Department of Music website * FGSR graduate program manual * Preparing your thesis * Thesis filing deadlines * The Supervisor * Language requirement. Please begin planning to meet this requirement as early as possible in your program. Note recent changes in the language requirement: ** MLCS will now be providing the text to be translated-music graduate supervisors no longer need to do this ** Students can only write the exam twice. If a student doesn’t pass after a second attempt, coursework will be required. * Graduate Teaching and Learning programs for training in university instruction. * Resources for ethnomusicological research * Ethics: ** Please note that all graduate students must complete the Ethics training for Music graduate students. ** Prior to conducting research you may be required to receive University of Alberta Research Ethics Board approval. Check the Arts, Science, and Law Research Ethics Board web site for information and forms. General resources * Grad resources from the Dept of Music * Current UofA course listings, via Bear Tracks * Department of Music * FGSR Graduate Program Manual * Resources for ethnomusicological research * Peer Support Centre (formerly Student Distress Centre) (you may also visit 2-707 SUB or phone at 780-492-HELP (780-492-4357). Calendar pages: * Complete University Calendar (contains links to pdfs) * University of Alberta Calendar, online * BMus * BA major minor, BA Honours * MA, MMus, PhD, DMus * Course listings = Projects = * Folkways in Wonderland in collaboration with the University of Aizu * Virtual Museum of Canadian Traditional Music (VMCTM) * folkwaysAlive! Canadiana CD * Seeing the World of Sound (virtual exhibit) * SSHRC Knowledge Impact in Society (KIS) * Ghana Field Recordings Digitization * MuDoc system * Collaborations with the Department of Music, University of Ghana * Music and architecture in Islam * Giving voice to hope: Music of Liberian refugees * KinkaDrum.org * Mapping Smithsonian Folkways * Music we love * Ewe singer-composer-poets of Ghana CD * edmontonsoundsessions * 1001 Nights = Documentation = * Digitization Procedures * Media lab: how-to's * Forms and Manuals * Documentary videos for teaching ethnomusicology * FolkwaysAlive Jukebox how-to * Cataloguing and Accessioning = Links = * Canadian Centre for Ethnomusicology * folkwaysAlive! = Research = * Arts, Science and Law Research Ethics Board * Society for Arab Music Research (SAMR) * Music and Islam research * The arts in the Arab diaspora * Musical Change in Dagbamete, a West African village in Ghana * Mapping Smithsonian Folkways = Events = Series * Weekly CCE meetings * Cultural Soundings * Ethnographic film series Conferences * CSTM meeting Concerts/workshops * The music of Rumi, World Music Sampler, Nov 24, Convocation Hall (link for performers) * The Music of Rumi: a concert performance (link for publicity) * Trio Tarana workshop, Friday Oct 10, 2008 * Amnesty International - small places, Oct 18 2008 * Women Performers as Agents of Change: Perspectives from India, March 15-16 2010 Ideas & suggestions * Concert and workshop ideas (visiting artists) * Lecture ideas (visiting scholars) = Talks, presentations, and other courses = Music and Islam talk Arab music talk Arab poetry talk Postcolonial Arab novel Cultural Representations of Post-Coloniality Introduction to Middle Eastern and African Studies Arab cinema Arabic 211 On Sufism Musical acoustics DiscoverE program, summer 2011 Bamboo Shield program, Dec 15 2011 = Resources for ethnomusicological research = Short URL for this section: http://bit.ly/ethnores Library's Music research page Library's "Ethnic" music research page Sources for the history of ethnomusicology Reference works for Ethnomusicology Short URL for this section: http://bit.ly/ethnoref Music * Oxford Music Online * Garland Encyclopedia of World Music * Other music resources Anthropology * Ency. of Anthropology * Other anthropology resources Sociology * Blackwell Encyclopedia of Sociology Online * Encyclopedia of sociology (Macmillan) * Social Network Analysis Linguistics * Glossary of Linguistic Terms * Ency. of Linguistics v.1, v.2 * Philosophy of Language and Linguistics * Concise ency. of philosophy of language and linguistics Methodology * Sage Research Methods series Bibliography * Chicago Manual of Style Article databases Note: always check the Library's list of electronic journals first - sometimes a journal's not in jstor, but we may have a subscription through another database. * Jstor * Web of Science Audio databases * Contemporary World Music * Smithsonian Global Sound Film databases * Ethnographic Video Online and Anthropology Online from Alexander Street Press * Films on Demand * Folkstreams * http://Youtube.com * http://Vimeo.com * http://archive.org/details/movies * http://www.idfa.nl/industry.aspx Funding * COS Funding Opportunities (database) * SSHRC World Music Blogs http://sahelsounds.com/ http://www.awesometapes.com/ http://blogs.voanews.com/african-music-treasures/ = FolkwaysAlive Staff= * Jon Kertzer, Director * Lorna Arndt, Project Manager * David Descheneau, Technical Development Analyst * Regula Qureshi, Research Fellow * Michael Frishkopf, Research Fellow = Other = Testing * Sandbox * Random * Pinkybook = Help = * How to write these wiki pages * Documentation on customizing the interface * User's Guide usage and configuration * A Gentle Introduction to MediaWiki Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse